Decenting into Shinobi
by rhi-hime
Summary: Changing Realities Story 2! This time, the gang, with new names, get transferred into the Naruverse. but can they survive a world of lies and death? SasuOC KisaOC NaruOC Please Rate and Review.


**Descenting into Shinobi**

**Chapter 1 : The start of a twisted life**

**[A/N : So, this is another adventure when the girls go into the Naruverse. Will they survive amongst the trained shinobi as they begin their decent into a new life. We don't own Naruto and Rate and Review! ;D]**

Three girls were walking towards their destination, a steep and sandy cliff overlooking a vast horizon of water. A small girl, with oak brown hair and determined eyes began to run to the cliff. Panic etched across both the older and younger girls' hazel and brown eyes. With her, they began to run with her as the young girl yelled out, "Wait, Nanami!" as the small girl also said back, "No, Rose, Joyce, JUMP!" Wisps of chocolate brown and dark brown aswell as oak brown fluttered in the wind as all 3 girls leapt off the steep cliff. Nanamis' eyes shut tightly as her hand was gripped by her friends, Joyce and Rose grasped the other free hand. Expecting a cold pain to drench them, all of them, apart from Nanami was surprised to fall into a large hole. Then, a flash rippled through the space around them and soon after darkness settled into their vision.

Rose woke up first, surrounded by trees hanging above her. As her head twisted sidewards she gasped at the sight before her. Only a few meters foward and to their left were the looming gates of Konoha, standing tall and proud. It was then that she began to process what she'd just seen as gears began to mentally move inside her mind. Shaking in confusion and excitement, Rose pinched Joyce, causing her to wake up, mumbling incoherent rambles. Hoping for the same effect, Rose then pinched Nanami and was met with a backhand to her right cheek. Clutching it in mock pain, she pulled Nanami and Joyce with her to see the gaurds. Alarmed at the presence of these girls, the gaurds asked in an emotionless voice, "What are your affairs in Konoha? And state your name." Nanami was the first to speak, but it was a bitter tone, "I'm Nanami, this is Rose and Joyce. We all recently fell off a cliff and got amnesia. Please let us in so we can dicuss _matters _with the Hokage." Grunting, the gaurds let them in instructing a passing by Jounin to lead them to the Hokage Tower. Through all this Joyce looked confused, she hadn't ever heard of Naruto, nor watched or read it. Konoha was bustling with both civilians and shinobi walking along the rough and dusty streets. Stopping abruptly, they were all led up towards the Hokage Office and with every step, Rose was screaming in anxiety inside.

Inside of the Hokage Office, ninjas, some teams, a few ANBU, were sitting on chairs by the side, talking to other people or entering the Office. Shuffling into the Office, Rose, Joyce and Nanami were met with the sight of an old man, in his 50s' wearing a white and red robe and cone hat. Eyes firm and calculating, the Sandaime inquired, "So, what is it that you have to discuss with me? Tell me your name, age and other infomation." Grinning nervously, Rose began with a semi-confident voice, "I'm Rose Aoide, 13 Years Old, can't remember where I'm from and I love Taijutsu, being able to run far and fast." Continueing as the Sandiames eyes slightly widened, Joyce furthered the topic by saying, "Joyce Reynolds' the name, 13 Years Old, no idea why I'm here, good at Genjutsu and like singing.". Then Nanami began to speak, in a cold tone, "Nanami, 13 Years Old, Ninjutsu, good control and patience." Nodding, the Sandaime stated, "Very well, I'll give all of you permission to become shinobi of Konoha, and allow you to live in Konoha. You'll be training in a schedule." He then tossed a 3 sets of keys (Each caught by one of the girls) and passed Rose a folded slip of paper. The Sandiame then added onto his speech, "You'll each have an apartment, keep it clean and you'll be sent a basic choice of clothes aswell as basic shinobi equipment." With that, they were all ushered out of the Office.

Standing out on the street, and akward silence between the 3 began to set. Breaking the silence, Nanami said, "`Kay, so should we go to my apartment and lounge there? To talk and stuff." Rose and Joyce both agreed as Joyce replied "Sure, but we need to find the apartments first. Beginning to walk, Rose talked in a sinister voice, "So, I know where they are. Take a left and then a right. It's where Narutos' apartment is shown to be." As both Joyce and Nanami followed the instructions they were, soon enough, at the apartments. Heads bobbed down as everyone looked for their apartment number on the key. Nanamis' was 171, Rose's 170 and Joyces' was 172. Setting off to settle in before having a chat at Nanamis', all 3 girls walked into their apartments.

* * *

*Nanamis' P.O.V.*

Hesitating slightly, I walked into the 'apartment' that had been given to me. Rushing over to the center, I turned around, noticing that there was a kitchen, storage room, bedroom and a lounge for me to relax in. Practically racing over to the bed, I fell onto the soft bed, hitting my back against the duvet. Sighing, I thought back to today. Well, it was obvious that we were somehow in the Naruverse. But how? Maybe when we'd jumped off that cliff we fell into a gap between the dimensions. As a started to get hot, I took of my hoodie, leaving me only with my camisole and shorts. Damn I hated hot weather. Then came a stinging sesation in my eye, similar to if I had gotten sand in my eye.

Hating the feeling, I forced myself up as a knock rattled the door. When I opened the wooden door I was met with a ecstatic Rose and a slightly confused Joyce. Motioning over to Joyce and Rose, I began to walk up to the sofa, and promptly sat down. Leaning back into the blissful red cushion. Soon, Rose and Joyce sat down next to me. Rose began the conversation, "So, as you may have realised, we're in the Naruverse. Joyce, as you don't know I'll explain it to you. Naruto, a Kyuubi kid, Sasuke, the emo child and Sakura, annoying fan girl are in Team 7 with Hatake Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke are rivals. Sakura loves Sasuke but Naruto loves Sasuke. As the past catches up to them and clash, decisions are made that stir the Shinobi world. Need any extra infomation, just ask me." Following Rose after Joyces' understanding nod I said, "Now, we can't tell anyone any information, if we do the future will be changed, rendering our information useless. As for training and missions, you do know we could die?" _'That makes it even more enjoyable!'_ muttered my conciousness. In a lazy reply, both Rose and Joyce smirked and winked. Weird.

For a while we talked, about our chakra, jutsu, alliances and romance. Rose wanted to meet Sasuke, whilst Joyce was interested in seeing Naruto. I, on the other hand, liked the idea of being with Kisame. But, it would be impossible, right? I mentally shook my head, pulling myself back into reality. Joyce and Rose had to leave to get some sleep and as I said farewell to them I yawned. Boy this was a stressful day. Stumbling to the bathroom, I splashed my face with cold water, to refresh myself a bit. With a damp face I rested atop the covers of the warm bed, soon sleeping, with a few fleeting thoughts. _'So, I have a lot of chakra, Rose, not so much, and Joyce can change the flow of hers and others. Interesting.'_ Ahh...What a pleasant rest sleep was.

* * *

I woke up with my face buried into a white duvet. Briefly panicking before reminding myself where I was. Sleepily, I pulled myself to my feet beside my bed and walked into the door. Ouch. Scrunching my face in after-pain I grabbed the door handle and pulling it open, walked into the lounge. Before I sat down I abruptly fell, still dizzy, onto the wooden floor. Wow, that'd definitely hurt later on. Only then did I spot the package in the front just by my door. Picking myself up again, I snatched the white package up. What was inside it I wonder? Carefully, I opened the ends and reached into the dark. A sharp pain sliced my palm as I jumped back in shock. Standing by my small wooden table, I turned the package upside down. Many kunai, shuriken, senbon and a first aid kit. But there was another package. This one was in a sepia brown package that seemed to be puffed up. Tearing at it, I realised that clothes were inside. Basic, but pretty cool. Happy now that I finally had some clothes, I hurried up and changed. Slipping round the corner meant nothing to me, only reaching the bedroom to change. Curiously, I spread the clothes and started to pull the fishnet shirt over my head. It itched like hell. After I grabbed the camisole top and put it on, it only reached up to my belly button and was a dark blue. Then came the bandages, which I had to wrap around my elbows for protection. Then I sat down, getting my deep blue capris' on, slipping on a pair of the standard blue ninja sandals. Lastly came the flak jacket and the hittiate, symbolising that I was now a kuniochi of Konoha. I decided to place it in a place similar to Shikamarus', pinned to the right arm of my flak jacket.

Walking up to the bathroom, I gazed in the mirror at myself, I didn't look to bad (Hopefully!). Now, it was time to meet up with Rose and Joyce. Stepping out of the door to my apartment I locked the door, afterwards putting it in my weapons pouch that held my weapons and was tied to my right thigh. Also outside was Naruto, Rose and Joyce. Wait...NARUTO? Roses' left eye twitched for a second before she glomped Naruto, causing me to unknowingly smack her head. I took that opportunity to see what Joyce and Rose were wearing. As usual, Joyce was wearing a light purple tank top with short leggings under a dark purple skirt. It was held up by her purple hittiate tied around her waist. Like me, she was wearing the normal ninja sandals, but they were a dark purple shade. Rose, on the contrary, was adorning a short black hoodie with no sleeves as well as a grey shorts and black ninja sandals. Underneath was bandages reaching from the top of her chest to her ankles. I then smirked in amusement at her pastel orange hittiate on her forehead. As Rose still had Naruto in a headlock and he was starting to turn a blue shade I piched her arm, causing her to let go. Me and Joyce nearly sighed. Naruto, now alive once more, enthusiastically pointed a finger at us. "WHO ARE YOU?" he shouted, his voice booming across to us. Joyce responded with a "I'm Joyce, this is Rose and Nanami. We're supposed to train with Team 7 until we get used to the whole 'business'. And you are?" Grinning madly, Naruto responded with, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage of Konoha!Believe It!"

Eventually, we arrived at the Training Grounds, still chatting with Naruto about different types of Ramen. I never knew there were so many. Ahead of us was Sasuke and Sakura, a.k.a, emo child and slut fan girl. Joyce and Rose were both blushing, being near their heroes. We sat down on the soft grass as we waited for Kakashi to appear. Joyce and Rose engaged in a conversation with Sakura and Sasuke, asking their names and the name of their sensei. Soon, I told them why we were here, whilst lazily fiddling with blades of grass. Glancing at the clouds I dissolved into my thoughts, mesmerised by the freedom the clouds had. _'If only, we could be free like them. If only...'_ A poof of smoke sucked me from my day-dreaming as Kakashi appeared. His gravity defying 'silver' hair obviously startled Joyce as her mouth was slightly open. Smiling, Kakashi read his Icha Icha Paradise while talking. "Today you'll be doing a few D-Rank missions. Okay?" Naruto, angered at this statement from what I could tell, shouted, "No, I want to do a dangerous mission! I'm not a baby any more Kakashi-Sensei!" Nodding, Kakashi replied with, lets talk to the Hokage then.

A while later we were in the Hokages' Office again. Talk about Deja Vu'. After a moment of silence the Hokage announced his thoughts, "Okay, I'll give you a C-Rank Mission. Rose, Joyce and Nanami will be joining you okay?" Excited, Naruto replied with, "Oh, oh, will we be protecting a lord, or maybe rescuing a Princess?" At this moment, Tazuna walked in. Grunting, he asked the Hokage, "Is this who'll be protecting me? They're only a couple of squirts." Enraged, Naruto leapt at Tazuna booming, "LET ME GET HIM!" Kakashi held him back, retorting back, "Don't worry, I, Kakashi Hatake, a Jounin of Konohagakure, will also be protecting you." Satisfied, Tazuna let the Hokage tell us about our mission, stating, "Team 7s' C-Rank Mission is to escort Tazuna safely to the Land of Waves. He's a master bridge builder." With that, we had to leave to get prepared to leave for our first mission. All 3 of us, myself, Rose and Joyce, returned to Roses' apartment. It was already pretty messy, with her clothes spread around. Each sitting down on a armchair, I sat down on a egg shaped chair. Leaning back into the space, Rose began to speak. "This is the mission when Haku and Zabuza are killed. We can't change **anything **at all." Upset a bit, I spoke quietly but calmly, "I want to save Haku and Zabuza...They don't deserve to die..."Joyce and Rose only shake their heads as we all got up and got our weapons. I brought with me from my apartment kunai, shuriken, senbon and picking up money that we'd each been given, walked to a weapon shop. Along the streets of Konoha I could smell Ramen broth, dango, dumplings and so much more. Following the alluring scent I bumped into Joyce, who was sitting next to Naruto and Rose. A blush was covering her face that Naruto didn't seem to notice. Jeez-so naive. Naruto didn't stop as I ordered a Chicken Ramen, my stomach growling. 5 minutes later, a steaming bowl of ramen and chicken was handed to me. Picking up a pair of chopsticks, I began to pick up strands of ramen. It was here and then gone in 10 minutes and I was content and full. Handing the man the money I walked away. Now I only had 500 Ryo left. It might be enough to buy a basic katana. Looking around for a weapon shop was simple. Gazing in awe at the amount of diverse weapons available, I picked up a katana, also seeing another one with a basic hilt engraved with a small blue crystal. Its' blade had a blueish hue. Putting the basic katana back I daintily picked up the blue katana. The girl at the till raised her head. Smiling she said, "I'm Ten-Ten, it looks like you have a good eye for weaponry." My eyes slightly widened as I walked up to the counter. Shocked that I was finally meeting Ten-Ten I replied with, "Yeah, I'm Nanami. On Team 7. How much is this katana?" Her smile widening, Ten-Ten answered, "The Kaiyou Shikaku that you're holding correctly is 1000 Ryo. But, seeing as it is your first weapon, I'll sell it to you half price for 500 Ryo." Happy that I'd found a good katana, I payed Ten-Ten. Shouting a farewell as I raced out to the gates of Konoha.

By the time I had gotten to the Konoha Gates, Sasuke, Rose, Joyce, Naruto and Sakura were there aswell. No Kakashi though. After saying Hi, Kakashi, like last time, appeared in a puff of smoke. Smiling slightly, we left to the Land of Waves. I hope this wouldn't go wrong, but you never know, luck wasn't ever on my side. Large trees were passed as we walked. Slowly, boredom began to snake through me. How many more hours of walking would it take. Tazuna was in-between Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Joyce were infront. Rose walked with me behind Tazuna, Kakashi in the rear. A few hours past as the sun began to sink towards the east, signalling the end of a day. Kakashi interrupted the hanging silence as he spoke. "Lets camp here for tonight. If we carry on in the dark we'll be open to ambushes. Everyone take turns doing the night watch. Sasuke, then Rose, then Naruto, then Joyce, then Nanami then Sakura. Night." By now we had set the tents up. Apparently, us girls were sharing a tent and so were the boys. I layed out my sleeping bag in a manner similar to like Sakura had. Snuggling up, both me and Sakura went to sleep, as did Joyce. However, Rose stayed awake, instead walking outside. Darkness blurred my vision as my eyelids slid closed.

Dreams faded in and out, mainly about random thoughts that had been on my mind. One in particular stood out. In it I was standing on a long wooden pole, crouched down. The full moon was clear and pale in the dark sky. The sight was almost nostalgic. Suddenly, I dived down, but strangely landed on all fours. Chakra was pulsing outside my body in a dark blue colour. A feral grin crossed my face as wisps of chakra spiralled around me. Then it was all over. Cold sweat covered my skin in a thin layer. Combing back my hair, I dragged myself outside. Now it was my turn for the night watch. When I pulled the tent entrance up to get out, whilst saying, now awake, "You can go now, its' my night watch shift." My eyes were met with the sight of Naruto hugging Joyce. Both of them were blushing. Noticing me, they jumped away from each other and raced back to their tents. Okay, I'll just pretend that never happened. Sitting on a log, I rested my head on my palms. Damn. This would be boring. The sun was peaking above the horizon, reflecting onto the surrounding clouds, giving them an orange hue. I have to admit, it was pretty breath taking.

* * *

After all of us had awoke, we set off again towards the Land of Waves. Hours seemed to pass with awkward silence. Hmm. Looking down while I was walking I noticed a puddle. Wait...it hadn't rained for days, meaning that there couldn't be a puddle. Hang on. It was the Demon Brothers who had hidden in a puddle wasn't it? My eyes widened as two mist chunnin emerged from the puddle. Sharp chains wrapped around and when tightened, cut him. Although I knew that it was only a shadow clone I was still shocked. They grinned and began to charge at Tazuna. They cut Naruto before any of us had a chance to do anything. It was only his hand but they were poisoned. Grabbing my katana I unsheathed it and felt its' sharp blade. Absorbed in a rush of adrenaline, both Rose, me and Joyce charged at them. Whilst Joyce distracted them, Rose stabbed one in their stomach and then in his heart. He gasped as I also sliced the other Demon Brothers' head off his body. Guilt filled me as I took a shaky step back. I'd just **killed **someone - with my **own **hands. Why? Kakashi then appeared from a tree. Tazuna had an angered expression as he stated, "Why didn't you help them? They could've been killed!" Seriously, Kakashi retorted back, "I trust my students and I had to see who was it they were after. What weren't you telling us Tazuna?" Tazuna, looking shocked that he'd been revealed, said "The Land Of Waves is a poor country. Gatoh, controls the seas, which is important. If the Bridge is finished people won't need his services. He's sent assassins to eliminate the threat. I don't have enough money to pay for any higher rank. You don't have to escort me. My daughter will only cry for days and my grandson will hold a grudge against Konoha shinobi. But it wouldn't be your faults." Sweatdrops accompanied our heads as Kakashi simply replied with, "As shinobi it's a dishonour to not complete a mission. We'll continue." Well, this should be fun. Hang on a second...HAKU AND ZABUZA ARE GONNA DIE!


End file.
